The Priestess of Arendelle
by sahdah
Summary: Hitsugaya is called to the country of Arendelle to protect the kingdom from an imminent Hollow attack.
1. Prologue: The Shipwreck

**Prologue: The Shipwreck**

As the dark clouds started to collect in the West the captain assured the King that the storm would blow over. By twilight it was clear that the storm was going to overtake them there was no other course of action but to go through it.

"Your majesty, there is nothing to fear. _The Assurance_ has sailed through rough waters and she's ne'er let us down before!" With a smart salute he left for the quarter deck shouting "Get to my cabin and stay with the queen!"

The wind whipped viciously tearing at the sails. The large ship lurching as she ran with the wind. But the storm was unpredictable the King ran head long into the wind trying to reach the cabin where he had left Iduna earlier.

With the wind letting up as the ship caught a wave the sea spray washing over the amidships, he crashed into the wall of the captain's cabin, momentarily stunned. He shook himself grabbing onto the latch of the cabin door as the ship crested the wave and the prow pointed into a cauldron from hell.

Using all his strength he forced open the door and managed to slip in and shut the door securing the latch. He thought of the mariner's prayer but couldn't recall all the verses: _Star of the Sea, light shining in the darkness, be a guide to those who sail amid the storms and dangers of life…_

His daughters… his wife…his regrets… _Elsa!_

The ship was turning. The captain was fighting to point the prow into the wind, to find a miracle to survive the tempest. It was futile the waves were growing monstrous.

Ice clenched the King's heart as he instinctively knew his end was near.

He held Iduna crushing her to his chest.

"Agnarr" her voice was choked with fear, he body trembling.

The ship groaned, the thunder booming overhead. A mighty crack and thundering crash sounded as the mast was torn in two. The waves crashing over the sides drawing in the large ship, like an angry nurse bringing a screaming child into her bosom. The waves washing over the sides of the ship, dragging it under into its dark cold embrace, sealed them in its watery tomb.

Agnarr and Iduna held each other, one shaking, the other in shock, then the windows of the captain's cabin burst and the ocean came spilling in.

The king's heart clenched in fear but regret was filling his veins with icy dread. What had he done? In his life, he had the love of his wife and young daughter, but it was his eldest that filled his dying mind. Her hair white like frost in the winter morning, she was kind, and brave…or had been until that fateful day.

He had turned his back on his beloved child for fear, of what? He was dying now, what fears mattered now? Fear that she had the power to create snow and happiness in the lives of others, her beloved sister…and what had he done? He had taken everything from her.

The icy waters rose and his heart quaked. He would be dead soon. His sin, it would never be forgiven. Why? Why? Why had he done it? His eyes widened with anger, he had trusted the troll. If it hadn't been for the troll he would have never done that to her, to his precious Elsa.

The water rose quickly and he kissed his wife for the last time.

When the end came his lungs felt like fire, his skin in pain from the cold, Iduna was lifeless in his arms. Unknown to him, he was also lifeless.

Gradually the darkness became lighter and Iduna was in his arms fear frozen in her gaze. What end was this?

They were suddenly yanked further down into the abyss and she screamed, he looked at her startled. Then he saw the chain growing from her chest as he became aware of the chain growing from his. The chain was dragging them down into the depths, down to the ship, down to their bodies?!

Without thinking of the consequences and only thinking that this might be the way to redeem his sins the king did the only thing he could think of and grabbed the chain linking her to her heart and with a roar of anger ripped it from her chest.

Had he known what would have happened he would have never done such a thing but panic and fear, fear for his sin had gripped his soul and with a second burst of outrage ripped the chain from his own center.

The king's world went black.

He never saw the hole open up in his wife's chest, nor was he aware of the hole he tore open by removing the chain in such brutal manner.

The only thought that had remained was, hatred at the one who had turned his against his child, and every regret for denying her the love she had deserved. He had abandoned her, he had died.

Something else was returning.

The waters of hell churned with the bestial roar of a man and woman who had lost everything.

In their place beasts with no reason save vengeance were slowly rising through the depths.

Feeding off the souls of the fallen crew, the beasts would not stop until they found their vengeance.

As they rise there is something faint in the shadows of their existence that calls to them, a siren's song that beckons them. They are coming.


	2. A Warning

**Chapter 1: A Warning**

 **Present day**

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro leaned back in his office chair, face turned to the windows. _How could it be this hot in October?_ He thought.

Soul Society was experiencing the warmest Fall on record. The white walls of the _Seireitei_ were baking in the bright afternoon sun.

Sitting in his office in his full captain's _haori_ and his green scarf the heat was becoming a bit unbearable. Coupled with the lack of pressing matters to attend to in the lull following the defeat of Aizen, he had gone back to his routine of afternoon naps. _When will she learn to get her reports in on time_ _,_ was his last coherent thought as he fell asleep.

…He walked silently up the mountain. Something glittered in the darkness up ahead. Looking around he came to the understanding that he wasn't familiar with this mountain. None of the landscape was familiar to him. Slowly he turned around and the moonlight caught the object once again.

Using _shunpo,_ the flash step technique, he crossed the distance in the space of a breath. Stopping to examine what was before him.

It was an intricate crystalline staircase made of…ice. He knew it before he even touched it, but this was imbued with…magic? He could sense an otherness, it wasn't _riatsu_ or spiritual pressure…but somehow it was similar.

He stepped carefully up the staircase, not for fear that the ice would break, more out of reverence for the structure itself. It was an architectural marvel and as he crested the stairs his clear turquoise eyes widened. If the staircase was a marvel, then the palace before him was a masterpiece.

 _What magic is this_ , he wondered.

The doors opened and he walked in to see flying staircases, with no visible supports, only touching on the landings. Something drew him in, it was _riatsu_ , and it felt familiar yet alien. He did not use _shunpo_ now, deliberately taking every single stair. He felt a profound sense of peace in the cold structure.

As he reached the highest landing he felt _Hyourinmaru_ his sword spirit awaken in anticipation because on the other side of the door was what he had come all this way to see.

He opened the door and was surprised to see the snow falling. Even though he had sensed the chill of it in the air, he hadn't anticipated the reality. The perfect crystal flakes were falling hypnotically and for a moment he forgot why he was here.

Then he saw it.

At the far end of the chamber was a small figure huddled on the floor, facing the open balcony doors overlooking the dark landscape. As he approached he noted that the color of the hair mimicked the properties of frost in early morning sunlight, white with an ethereal glow.

The figure was sobbing.

His heart went out to the child, the loneliness evident in the cold dark _riatsu_ leaking from it. He was reminded of when he was a child and how he would make his grandmother cold, so cold in the night. He sought to comfort the person.

That was his will.

And that was _Hyourinmaru's_ will…

"Taicho!" Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of the 10th division, yelled in her captain's ear while shaking him.

The barracks had to be evacuated, not that any of them had minded when the rooms had initially cooled down. It had been so hot for so long. Most of the time when the captain was in a good mood his _riatsu_ made it very comfortable to be in the Division 10 barracks because his cold _riatsu_ kept the heat at bay. The real world might have those things Kurosaki Ichigo referred to as "air conditioner's" but the 10th division had Hitsugaya Taicho.

However when the temperatures plummeted and ice and snow started to fall it was clear something was amiss and the barracks were temporarily evacuated.

The blond voluptuous woman had entered the captain's office after Abari Renji had kicked in the frozen door. She pleaded for the vice-captain to help her but he refused as his hair was starting to freeze. So Rangiku had been forced to don a heavy cloak and enter on her own.

Losing control of his _riatsu_ had not happened at a level of this magnitude in so long. It was completely snowing in his office. How could this have happened so suddenly it hadn't been fifteen minutes since he had chewed her out for not filing her reports in a timely manner? When she had left him he looked tired so she thought he would fall asleep. She just hadn't counted on the sudden snowstorm so here she was trying to save the barracks.

" _TAICHOOO!_ " She shook him as hard as she could in the freezing conditions, drawing a relieved breath when his bright eyes opened.

She watched several emotions play out on his face, namely shock, as he opened his mouth to speak, "Why is it snowing?" he asked.

"You're awake, now make it stop!" She tried to yell but it came out petulant and whiny.

The captain didn't look very convinced, he was still sleepy, "I'm the one that made it snow?"

 _What is his deal why is he being so daft?_ She thought to herself. "Who else, 'Shiro-sama?"

His shocked features quickly smoothed into a hard mask of irritation, "It's Hitsugaya Taicho, infernal woman."

"I'll call you by the proper honorifics when you restore the 10th division back to its normal state."

Each persona staring at the other with furrowed brows. Any further argument between the two was cut short as two Hell Butterfly's appeared in the office. Sparing the duo of anything less than the professional conduct of a captain and vice-captain of the _Gotei 13._

"Please be informed there is a large hollow disturbance approaching the human world in the Kingdom of Arrendelle. Your presence is required to investigate the hollow energy and ascertain that it is not a lingering force of Aizen's army.

Hitsugaya Taicho, and Matsumoto Fukutaicho your presence is requested immediately at Division 12's operating base. You both are to be dispatched there as soon as possible. Good luck."

The transmission ended and Matsumoto stared at her young captain. "Well that was unexpected. What do you think that was all about?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, the lingering vestiges of his dream disappeared the moment he got up, "I don't know." He responded to her question, an uneasy feeling growing as they made their way to the lab of Captain Kurotsuchi.

 _a/n: By way of explanation...I think I'm going to limit the use of "_ taicho" _only to verbal speaking. The next update will follow sometime next week._


	3. The Premonition

**Chapter 2: The Premonition**

In the kingdom of Arendelle the city was awash in anticipation.

A year following the catastrophic coronation of its new Queen, the land was much changed. The people rejoiced in being reunited with the reigning monarch, for no one quite understood the reason why they had been cut off from their beloved King and Queen thirteen years earlier. Then the previous year the answer became obvious with their lands plunged into a magical winter.

Many in the kingdom had begun to question the separation, what had been the point? Queen Elsa with the help of the Council was becoming a formidable monarch. She had opened new trade routes and it was with great pride that the number one export became ice to the surrounding lands especially in the hot summer seasons.

The queen did not take the work from the ice harvesters, she simply provided the means to be able to transport the commodity. Thus helping the ice harvesters and the economy.

To be sure talk of her power had spread quickly throughout the land. The Duke of Weselton had lamented far and wide about the abuse he suffered at Arendelle. Of course the Seven Isles had sent emissaries to negotiate trades with Arendelle but due to the actions of the Prince, they were turned away.

In the past Arendelle could have been prone to invasions or attacks from larger neighboring kingdoms. Only due to the eloquence of the King and the fair policies he had established did the kingdom make it through unscathed. Now, however, the people of Arendelle felt at peace knowing the might of their queen.

Coupled with her sister, Anna, the beloved princess of the people. The princess had turned to a life of service to her beloved kingdom. The princess served committees to bring resources to impoverished homes and starting a school and housing program for young orphans. She had quickly gained the respect of the people with her generosity.

When the announcement had come that Princess Anna would be wed to Kristoff Bjorgman, the kingdom rejoiced. This was to be the first true celebration in the wake of the failed coronation. The kingdom alone for so long after the tragedy of losing their beloved King and Queen, four years earlier in a tragic storm, was at long last in a place to grow in peace and prosperity.

…

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she spied castellan Andersen. True to the man's great abilities and love of his honored post he answered he Queen before she even asked.

"Your majesty, she is in the library." He responded as he gave his bow.

Elsa paused, dipped her head, took a breath and responded, "Thank you good sir." She turned and walked off in the direction of the Library. Hardly sure if she would ever get used to the formal almost indifferent nature of the staff, Andersen had been in her family's service since her own father's youth.

She put the thoughts out of her mind as she opened the door to the library.

"Anna?" she called out softly. There was no answer and she was about to leave when she heard the sniffle. She finally found her in front of the large fireplace where the portrait of her father's coronation had once hung to be replaced by the last commissioned portrait of their parents before their untimely deaths.

Elsa had been avoiding the Library as of late. Her heart ached when she saw her parents and their proud frozen expressions only to have their eyes, seemingly, follow her very movements. Else knew the judgment she felt was of her own creation. And yet having been ostracized, because of abilities she had not chosen, by the very people who, she felt, should have loved her no matter what her differences. She couldn't help but to project those feelings on their very likenesses. Making her feel, lost, unloved, and broken, she had never gotten closure.

Still, she couldn't leave. Anna was there... alone and it was plain to see Anna was heart broken. Her beloved sister who had loved her to her last breath even after Elsa had frozen her heart. Teaching Elsa once more what true love really meant. So Elsa took a deep breath and approached her sister wrapping her arms around the young woman.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Anna looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying and smiled at her sister. "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" She said the smile faltering as she looked over Elsa's shoulder to the two sentient figures. "I just really miss them sometimes. And at times I feel so angry at them." She hugged Elsa tighter as fresh tears overwhelmed her. "I don't know if I'll ever understand why they felt the need to separate us, but I still wish they were here for... today."

Elsa hadn't realized the extent of her sister's feelings on the matter. A part of her felt comforted to know she wasn't the only one that had warring feelings. Yet a rational side of her understood that everything that was happening today wouldn't be possible without the events that had been set in motion so long ago. "I know what you mean. They would be happy for you and for Kristoff."

Elsa prayed her words were true because doubt plagued her whenever she thought of the things that would make her parents proud. Glancing at Anna, her heart swelled. Yes, they would be proud, after all Anna had given her life to protect her and Elsa would do the same no matter what the consequences.

The two sisters held each other staring at the portrait for a few minutes more, until Anna hiccuped.

Concentrating for a moment Elsa fabricated an ice chalice filled with water and handed it to her sister.

"You didn't tell me you've been practicing!" The ginger haired woman crowed with delight. The heavy moment, for the time being, forgotten. Anna gladly took the chalice and a large gulp of water then started dancing frantically.

"What? What is it?"

Anna's eyes were watering as she held her hand to the bridge of her nose, "brain freeze, it's so cold! Ow ow ow!" She complained loudly.

Elsa took the chalice and deposited into one of the large planters near the doors. "Anna, you scared me." They both ended up laughing and giggling until Anna snorted.

Throaty laughter filled the air as a peculiar being came into the library. It waddled in on two stubby legs it had a large midsection, coal buttons, twigs for arms, and an oblong face punctuated by a large carrot nose. It stopped as the women turned to face the newcomer, then gave one last snort of laughter as he stared at them both and asked "Why are we laughing?"

Elsa looked alarmed, "Olaf, I told you to come get me an hour before the ceremony starts."

The snowman gave another snort of laughter. "I did."

The queen and the snowman stared at one another, as the former waited for the latter to explain.

"I went to Anna's room where you said you would be. And then you were not there. So I left and I looked at the ice sculptures until Kristoff yelled at me to come and find you because the ceremony would be starting in half an hour, so I climbed back up the stairs and was headed back to Anna's room when I heard the laughter and came to see why we were laughing." He looked at them both with wide innocent eyes until their wide eyed expressions started to make him feel uncomfortable.

Elsa couldn't believe how much she had messed this up. She hadn't found Anna in her room, after all her sister was the kind that you had to bribe into waking up. So Elsa had been surprised to learn she had left early and then she had talked to Andersen who had pointed her to the library and now they were going to be late to the ceremony!

The sisters looked at one another in alarm. Anna's hair was still mussed from sleeping, her eyes puffy from crying and her face splotchy. Elsa had been dressed but this was not the gown she had planned on attending the ceremony in. Elsa ran to the window that overlooked the courtyard.

The seats were filling up and she could spot several large boulders on Kristoff's side of the seating. The trolls had already arrived!

"We have no time," She looked at Anna alarmed for a moment but waving her hands changed her entire sleep ware into a delicate long sleeved white gown with an intricate train trimmed with an ermine cloak. The dress shimmered in the afternoon glow of one of the first winter evenings.

For herself she switched into a cap sleeved glittering gown the color of blue diamonds that swirled around her when she walked but she kept the cut simple and the train minimal as to not outshine her sister.

"You look beautiful Anna." They smiled at one another and as Anna turned to the portrait once more.

Elsa had one more idea.

In a bright flash she replicated the tiara their mother was wearing, one that was now lost at sea, the delicate ice would not melt. With a small smile she placed it on Anna's head, "There, you look perfect." Anna's eyes filled with new tears.

Olaf smiled happily. There was a knock and Andersen entered.

"Your majesties, if you will follow me. It is time." He offered his arm to Elsa who indicated that Anna should take it on this occasion and then they all trouped out of the library.

As Anna turned the corner, Elsa's skin prickled and she turned around quickly wondering if a storm was headed their way. The window overlooking the courtyard also faced out to sea. Out beyond the harbor dark clouds were rising. She tried to shake her feeling of misgiving as she ran her hand over her chest. She wouldn't let anything ruin this day for Anna, but she had a strange feeling.


	4. The Multiple Worlds Theory

**Chapter 3: The Multiple Worlds Theory****

Kurotsuchi Mayuri stared at the green gray eyes of Urahara Kisuke peeking at him over his fan, shadowed by his green and white stripped bucket hat. Mayuri shuddered internally, as his body was unable to convey any emotions, the man before him made him uncomfortable.

They were found in this same position five minutes later when Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived.

There was that brief awkward interlude where the ex-captain of the 12th division and the current captain of the 12th division kept staring oblivious of the intrusion. Then the moment broke with a flourish of the former's fan. "Hitsugaya-sama, so glad you could join us!" then turning to Matsumoto with a devilish grin. Arms wide to embrace the voluptuous woman, "Rangiku-san!"

"We received orders to come here at once." Toshiro stated, annoyance coloring his tone while the two blonds flirted.

"Yes, well let's get this over with," Mayuri inter cut, "The sooner I get you people out of my lab the better."

Urahara looked at his former 3rd seat. "Yes, yes, very well then. Hitsugaya Taicho, we are requesting that you and Rangiku-san cross into the world of the living to deal with a hollow disturbance we have found."

"Why us?" Toshiro didn't miss the look that passed between Mayuri and Kisuke.

"What's the catch?" He asked watching their faces carefully. "Any ranking _shinigami_ can purify a hollow. I highly doubt you need the services of a vice-captain and captain for this assignment."

True to the nature of those he was addressing the two researchers gave nothing away.

Growing impatient Toshiro turned to leave, "You obviously are scheming something. You will tell me how this concerns me or you will find someone else." He had reached the door when Kisuke responded.

"The explanation will take a moment. We need you because there is a being who has ice powers. You are the highest ranked ice wielding _shinigami._ Until we know more about what is going on we need to be cautious." This explained nothing but it had made the child prodigy stop nonetheless.

"Nemu!" Mayuri yelled, "Bring refreshments, it appears we're going to have company longer than expected."

The two captains sat across from the vice-captain and the former captain of the 12th division. They all looked at one another. Nemu returned with the tea and wagashi, then Kisuke continued. "We have long believed in a theory of multiple worlds, or parallel universes if you will.

Kurotsuchi Taicho had been tasked to monitor hollow riatsu since before the war with Aizen. Over four years ago his equipment picked up a large disturbance in a place no one expected, the North Sea.

When _shinigami_ were dispatched to confirm the information and purify the hollows they were met with an anomaly." He turned to the black and white stripped face of Mayuri.

The eccentric captain took over, "Yes, at the exact coordinates the instrumentation indicated a large quantity of Hollow _riatsu_ however there was nothing there. Of course being that my instrumentation is flawless those idiots were incompetent."

Kisuke frowned, "Yes, there was hollow _riatsu_ but no hollows. The data and the spirit energy readings clearly indicated hollows in the world of the living but they were not. Then something odd happened."

"Those idiots noticed a shimmering in the air that had nothing to do with the ocean. A ray of sunshine came through this anomaly just wrong. And behold! There was a window in the sky. They did what any good scientist would do, they took measurements and recorded all the information they could about the precise location. It was noted that it was only visible in just one position. When they exhausted their limitations from our side of the anomaly one of them went through..." Mayuri stopped for dramatic flare, "And got devoured by the hollows that were on the other side."

Toshiro did his best not to roll his eyes, "Perhaps it was just a trick of the hollows and not this "anomaly" as you say."

"No. It was not. There is the data for one thing. Also the fact that it is completely different in every shape and form from our world. Sure there is the ocean, but no one in our world would have found it without my instrumentation."

Rangiku asked, "If that is the only "anomaly" you've found, when did you find the being with "ice" powers and how?"

Mayuri glared at her. "Knowing that there is something other was the first step. The data allowed for better and more precise equipment to be engineered. And I created another lab to scan all those frequencies because they resonate much differently than our world does.

Much hope had been lost until about a year ago, right before Aizen went and started his war. Had I not been busy with that mess it would have been detected much earlier. When I finally had a moment to review the data there was a flux in the particle changes. It originated in one point hundreds of miles to the North East of the location of the "window" the term I settled on for the 'anomaly'.

All data indicated it was summer, much like it was here, and then it wasn't. All the temperatures plummeted.

So in order to ascertain what had happened I ran scans to detect patterns that could be windows until I located one and I popped in to investigate."

Kisuke looked impressed, Rangiku wasn't surprised to learn that Mayuri would do such a reckless thing. Toshiro tsk'ed under his breath, abandoning his duties at the time of preparation to battle with Aizen to investigate scientific hunches was irresponsible.

"The land had indeed suffered a winter storm. But it was infused with what could only be magic. In some ways similar to the abilities of a Quincy perhaps manifested with the elements.

I investigated a few hours. There was one large peak of spiritual energy powerful enough to even be considered interesting and it was coming from a large mountain."

Toshiro found himself drawn to the words.

"There on that mountain I found a large castle. And one person, a woman, human...but the _riatsu_ was definitely coming from her. Unfortunately duty called and I had to return before I could abduct the woman and perform any sort of experiments."

Rangiku shared a look of disgust and loathing with Toshiro. Kisuke looked as though he would have considered Mayuri's option but perhaps not his methods. Mayuri continued unperturbed by the judgement.

"When I was able to make it back several days later the land was much changed, the _riatsu_ was cloaked, the lands were green again. Yet, the palace was still there, it is made of ice and it showed no signs of melting."

Toshiro felt a chill go down his spine. "A palace of ice?"

"Yes, are you an idiot? Did you not just hear me say that very thing?" Mayuri could be irritating.

"Okay," Rangiku interjected. "So you found these window anomalies, a palace made of ice and a woman. That doesn't prove anything."

"Perhaps not," Kisuke sipped on his tea. "However Kurotsuchi brought this information to me and we've been performing many more experiments broadening the search radius. We've found out a very curious bit of information.

The "windows" are somehow being closed. As we will find new windows conduct research and when we return they are gone. Someone or something is closing them."

Kisuke got a far off look in his eye as he recalled some detail.

"I went into one in populated areas and came upon a curious sight. Humans with shape shifting animal creatures beside them, except they weren't true animals. They were more like the spirits of our _zanpakuto_ but visible and they had a physicality to them.

The human could not see me but their animal could. And one spoke to me, asking me if I was a ' _ghast_ ' as I had no ' _daemon'_. I asked it what it meant, it said soul. And when it said this, I showed it Benihime and it relaxed, a curious detail that it could see Benihime although I could not."

Mayuri continued, "I came upon a world in which there were only children who ran from things called _specters_ , they were whisps weak like low level hollows. Nothing that wasn't cut down by Ashisogi Jizo."

Toshiro was becoming impatient.

"The point to all of this is, that for whatever reason Hollows have found their way into those worlds and they prey on the souls of the humans much like they do here and in Karakura Town. Yet, we did not encounter anything that could cut them down."

Rangiku stared at them clearly at a loss picking at her nails, "I still don't understand how you make the jump that the human has ice powers."

Mayuri stared at her, eyes straining at their sockets, "We didn't make any jump. We had subtle signs and evidence. The unnatural winter, the palace of ice. Although it is strange to think someone could have constructed that on a whim...there was also the matter of the strange _riatsu_ that I could not study. But _riatsu_ leaves traces. And that is why we need someone intimately acquainted with ice to ascertain whether or not it comes from the woman or if it part of something else."

Hitsugaya stared at the black and white face of Kurotsuchi. "And the hollows?" He asked, voice flat.

"Nothing much had happened with our new found hollows in fact they had all but gone dormant until a ship sailed though their domain and they devoured the souls and grew stronger. They might have disappeared but it coincided with the strange winter phenomenon and now they move and have been moving in the direction of that location devouring anything they come across all the while growing stronger."

"You said the strange winter happened around the time of the war with Aizen. Why haven't these hollows reached this Arendelle yet?" Rangiku asked.

"Ah lets see the last time I had tea with them I asked the very same question." Mayuri retorted.

Toshiro placed a hand on Rangiku's knee as it looked like she might rise to the challenge. Instead she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms in a huff.

"There is no way of knowing for sure, it might be that they are fighting their hollow nature or they are disoriented." Kisuke continued where Mayuri left off, "We believe the strange winter and the hollows are connected and that when the winter spiked it drew them in. One thing is clear, if left to their own devices many more people are going to die. So we need your help."

Toshiro got up. "You're right the explanation did take longer than I cared for. We'll go."

Standing up Rangiku stretched her hands over her head causing her massive cleavage to rise then fall as she started bending from side to side. Kisuke found himself distracted. "I'm with _taicho_ , show us the way to this "window.""

Kurotsuchi and Urahara both laughed. "Did you miss the point where these windows are being shut?"

Rangiku looked stunned, "Then how are we supposed to get there?"

Mayuri was annoyed now, "Idiot, did you not understand that I've created instruments sensitive enough to detect the frequency of the anomaly. After that it was only a simple matter to tweak the s _enkaimon_ in order to open to the _right_ world."

Urahara wrapped Rangiku's pink scarf securely around her neck tucking the extra fabric into her cleavage. She stared at him. "Didn't we mention it's winter there now?" He grinned.

Captain Kurotsuchi stood aside as he opened the s _enkaimon_ which glowed purple momentarily instead of it's bright blue white.

"Wait how will we get back?" Rangiku stood frozen in a moment of indecision.

Kurotsuchi smiled his wide teeth smile, "I have made it so that your _zanpakuto's_ can open a _senkaimon_ from your location, all while we were having tea." Rangiku looked at him and _Haineko_ then followed her captain through the world piercing gate. "Also we are sending you without your spirit suppression seeing as if there was any hiccup in communication and you needed your limits lifted it might not get done until after you had died." He waved them off cheerfully.

The gate closed in a flash of light.

Urahara opened his fan with a flourish staring where the two Division 10 members had disappeared. Kurotsuchi stared at the after image of the gate momentarily burned into his sight. After a moment both men disappeared, one to his lab to monitor from his control center, the other back to his shop.

Urahara was confident Rangiku would find the _gigai_ he had tucked into her cleavage when the necessity arose.

 _ **a/n: **The idea for the "multiple worlds" or parallel universe idea came from reading**_ His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman **.** _**I wasn't going to make this tri-cross over or anything of that nature. However when faced with "how the hell does Frozen come into contact with Bleach universe and stay within it's own time period?" conundrum it made me think of Will and Lyra. And the parallel universe idea that Pullman writes about. The idea that the**_ Senkaimon _**can act like the "subtle knife" if 'tweaked' correctly. So in essence you can have our world where Karakura Town resides, the world of Frozen where magic still works, the worlds of Philip Pullman, along with Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Without diminishing story context by saying "because I said it does" I like to ground my stories with as much detail as possible and this is that explanation. So, in short I included much more detail from**_ His Dark Materials _**than I originally intended, it's not mine, just borrowing the theory. If this counts as plagiarism I'm very very sorry.**_


	5. The Wedding

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

You know the warm fuzzy feeling you get when the princess of your kingdom is going to get hitched and you get tasked to patrol the the south western most part of the kingdom, yeah Boysen wasn't getting it. In fact he had a bad case of the creeps going on at the moment. The rest of the kingdom was about to rejoice the union of their princess to some ice harvester who had helped out the kingdom the year before. But he was out here freezing his rear at an outpost waiting for his relief so he could return to the kingdom and ideally not miss the festivities.

The temperature was dropping fast as the twilight faded.

Boysen had been watching the dark clouds gather over the sea throughout the afternoon. He had no desire to travel in a storm and hoped that the Gustavson would make it before the storm hit. The way things were now it looked like the storm was going to reach him before his relief did.

Who was foolish enough to plan a wedding so close to the start of winter? Wasn't springtime a happier season for such festivities. He really couldn't speculate much, the opinion of one lowly soldier didn't figure into high society standards. He wrapped his cloak more securely, he could hear his horse whinny nervously from the small paddock nearby.

…

Gustavson urged his mount on, the weather was not cooperating, and neither had his reluctance to leave the palace in a timely manner. His ranking officer had found him flirting with some of the serving girls preparing for the festivities. He was supposed to have departed an hour earlier, but had offered his services to help move a few large tables in the name of chivalry.

Of course none of that had mattered since he was blatantly ignoring orders. The ranking officer did him the service of pulling him aside before giving him an earful and it was made clear that if he did not want to be dismissed from his service to the kingdom he would depart immediately and would be serving a second shift dutifully as punishment for his insolence.

He was escorted to the stables to gathered his gear and dutifully accepted his horse from the page. The boy had had the mount ready over an hour ago and was relieved to be officially done with his duty.

Gustaveson clenched his jaw as he mounted securing the cloak firmly at his throat and started off in the direction of the south western post six leagues away. At a generous canter it would take him a little over an hour to reach his destination.

He was in a foul mood, the weather was becoming more bleak as he traveled. _Well, good!_ He thought sourly, perhaps they would delay the ceremony, or at least the festivities.

Less than a league to go the micro burst hit. He came to a sudden stop his horse whinnying nervously. If the horse spooked there was no way to know where they'd end up, he wasn't worried about being unseated, but he didn't want his horse to break a leg.

The temperature had plummeted and the hair on the nape of his neck was standing on end. Every step they took toward the outpost made his heart feel as thought it was going to burst. He inhaled slowly and deliberately willing himself to overcome his fear. Micro-burst happened….there was a storm brewing after all. _Get a grip!_

All of a sudden there was a feeling of intense pressure, like the build up of static energy before a huge thunderclap. Yet there was no release, the pressure increased and he felt light headed and bright lights started to cloud his vision. If it kept up he was going to fall from the horse. The animal's ears were flat on it's head, the nostrils flared, eyes wide with terror. Gustaveson reached into his saddle bag and grabbed a dark rag and threw it over the beasts eyes speaking low, softly, working his hand down the velvety neck.

"Shh, there's nothing to be scared of. It's the weather. It's going to clear up."

He wasn't sure though, the pressure was increasing as they neared the out post. At long last the trees opened enough to see the small clearing up ahead. And his heart felt momentary relief as he spotted Boysen at the post.

And then a scene from a nightmare unfolded and time seemed to slow down.

From the distance it was hard to tell what happened.

It felt as though the thunder that was building up had finally burst open with an intense booming sound less than fifty feet from the watchtower. Gustaveson's horse startled and it was all the man could do to restrain the cavalry horse.

An unholy scream tore through the air. He turned to the watchtower to see Boysen suspended in the air. What the hell was happening?! In a matter of seconds a sound filled the air, a mix between the angry sound of a kettle hissing and a cat screaming and then they body of Boysen was ripped in half.

Vaulting to the back of his horse he turned tail to the kingdom. As he rode he ripped off the cloth and used it to whip the horse mercilessly. A new sound tore through the air behind them adding fuel to the scared wits of his mount. It was the death bleat scream of Boysen's horse.

…

Elsa watched as Anna and Kristoff cut their wedding cake. A massive eight tiered affair that managed to remain simple yet elegant. The happy couple was smiling and the great hall was filled with laughter and music but Elsa was chilled.

She kept rubbing her chest absentmindedly. Anna looked up and met her eye from across the hall. Elsa smiled at her sister clutching her hands behind her back, they were radiating cold energy and the back of her dress was frosting over. _I need air!_ She mouthed and exited the hall.

All things considered, the evening had gone well.

At the last moment she stopped Andersen and Anna. She explained that a storm was rolling in and that they would move the ceremony inside. She ushered Anna into a private parlor as Andersen made the announcement. The court musicians playing as the guests were led inside. Many were relieved as the ladies of the court were becoming distressed that their finery would be ruined if they were caught in a storm.

The ceremony had only been delayed an hour as the court staff and Andersen quickly made the necessary arrangements. The celebration for the towns people was also moved to a public hall.

Elsa climbed to the second story observatory where hours before Anna and Kristoff had waved to the public well wishers. Now the balcony was empty and dimly lit making the first twinkling stars of the night visible, at least in the south eastern portion of the sky. The storm was much closer in the south western horizon the sky looked angry.

Elsa stood there staring transfixed at the spectacular sky and then the hairs on her arms stood up and she felt her body temperature plummet. If only for an instant, it felt as though all the air in her lungs had rushed out and then it was over and she took a shaky breath wrapping her arms around her. Something very unnatural was coming their way.

"Fear is the enemy, Elsa." It wasn't until he spoke that Elsa realized Grand Pabbie had come to find her.

She looked down on the old wizened troll. "Something is out there Pabbie, and it is coming." Her voice was soft. "I'm scared."

They stood there in the silence looking out to the Southern horizon. "I understand child." The troll extended his rough hand and Elsa took it, it was a small comfort.

Grand Pabbie regretted terribly all that had transpired fourteen years ago because his words had been unclear. He had frightened a poor child and petrified the King and the aftermath had been the near frozen destruction of Arendelle and Anna.

How many times had the old troll wondered if he had only made it clear that love was the key to it all. Would the king and queen shared their love between the sister's and would the girls have been raised together instead of being held apart?

So many misfortunes had happened because he had been an old fool of a troll. And yet...and yet love had prevailed and he sought out the queen he had begged for forgiveness fully ready to accept what punishment would come. What he hadn't anticipated was the mercy he received.

His words had made Elsa fear her powers not for having them but for the fear of hurting those she loved the most. He had been stunned when she gave her forgiveness and requested that he guide her in any way so that she could learn about her power.

She was a willing student and he marveled at her growth. Aided by the love and patience of her sister.

In that moment he understood, it wasn't her fear that had caused the disturbance he felt. There was a dark power coming. Placing his other hand above the cool hand of the young queen he said, "I'm scared too." But he now understood her fear wasn't for herself, it was for those who she desired to protect.

…

Foam flecked the chest of the steed, his body was cramped from the hard riding but Gustaveson refused to let the beast slow down. He had to reach the kingdom, he had to warn his commanding officer and the Queen.

He wasn't known for his cowardice but his heart was hammering. On the ride he had been startled to realize he had been crying as he rode like the devil was chasing him back to the kingdom. What on earth had torn Boysen apart? The sight of his squad mate being ripped in half wasn't something he was ever likely to forget.

An acrid smell registered faintly and he realized that he had retched bile onto this front. He was covered in spittle and foam from whipping the horse, little splatters of blood mixing with the rest of the mess. It was the general smell of piss and fear.

There was no time to think of any of it, he had to make it back to the kingdom. He had expected pursuit from the unknown...he tried to think of what it could be.. _.entity_ or perhaps multiple things but there was nothing. No sound but his ragged breath, the huffing of the horse, and the pounding of the hooves on the packed earth of the road.

Up ahead he saw a starburst of lights. He was so close and they had begun the fireworks. His heart hammered in his chest. He needed to warn the queen.

…

Elsa startled at the sound of the booming fireworks. From various locations around the city the townsfolk responded with their own bright lights. But the display from the palace was huge and the bright bursts of color in the dark night air were disorienting.

"There you are!" Anna exclaimed as she came out to the balcony, "I was worried."

A moment later Kristoff came into view, "Anna, Pabbie, what's going on?" Turning to Elsa he asked, "Are you alright? Anna was worried."

Anna looked at her husband, "I already said that."

They shared a look.

"I'm fine, it wasn't me." Unsure how much to share she looked down to Pabbie, but the troll was staring resolutely out to the town, but he gave a nod. "Something is coming, I can feel it. Kristoff take Anna, take Sven and head to the North Mountain-"

"NO!" Anna cut her off. "I'm not going anywhere without you Elsa. If something is coming we're staying and facing it with you."

They made an odd group, the troll holding the queen's hand, the two young women holding hands tightly, and Kristoff holding Anna.

The air temperature plummeted and the air pressure tripled as the sound of a nightmare ripped through the atmosphere.

Elsa gripped her companions tightly, Anna had dropped to a knee and Kristoff had fallen to his knees one hand still gripping his wife while the other caught his upper body from slamming into the ground. Pabbie and Elsa alone had remained upright, but it was clear Pabbie was struggling with the intense pressure in the atmosphere, only his low center of gravity had kept him from toppling over.

The scream of a horse filled the air. At the far end of the bridge there was a rider who was thrown from his horse when the air pressure had intensified. They had no way to hail him from the far distance. They could only watch as the man turned back to the city instead of the palace when he regained his footing, looking for all the world like an invisible force was forcing him to bend over.

He held out his sword, unsteadily, the point dipping low to the ground as if it were made of lead. There was one or two wild swings. No one could make out what he was fighting against.

Beside Elsa, Anna had regained her footing as she crawled to the balcony edge. "NO!" She screamed her face drained of color and a mask of terror. "There are two! They're flanking you, NOOOO!" Anna's scream froze the blood in Elsa's veins and then she was screaming too.

The man was torn asunder by an invisible force. Then Anna was screaming, "Run get inside they're coming this way!" Elsa was left with one thought, _what is coming?_

 _a/n: Good? Bad? Any thoughts?_


	6. The Arrival

**Chapter 5: The Arrival**

The doors of the _senkaimon_ opened, blasting Toshiro and Rangiku with the wind and snow that was sucked into the space between the worlds. The latter complaining about the unfairness of being sent off to the ice mountains of an unknown world when the _Shinigami Women's Association_ was supposed to be gearing up for the last beach trip of the season.

Toshiro did his best to ignore his vice-captain, and her whining.

When the world piercing gate closed it disappeared in a flash of light, leaving them in an unknown world staring up at unknown stars on a lonely mountain range. The night air was stilled, cold, crisp, and clear. Toshiro felt his heart swell. A rare smile tugged at his lips. There was nothing like the cold.

Rangiku pouted. "Why couldn't we have been sent to a tropical place with warm white sandy beaches?"

The captain pinched the bridge of his nose. When fighting enemies there was no one he would rather have by his side. Matsumoto was bright, clever, and loyal. Outside of a fight she drank with the best of them and skived off work duties. If it didn't involve drinking, or her appearance, she was hard pressed to care. Looking at her now, with shorter hair, he understood that most of that bravado was to cover for the pain she still felt so sharply for the loss of Gin Ichimaru…

It was still hard to fathom that Gin had actually betrayed the Gotei 13 so that he could be the one who dealt with Aizen. In the end Aizen, more bemused with the situation than angry at the betrayal, killed Gin. There was an anger that would creep up on Toshiro for not being able to see through the deceptions so cunningly laid out. _Could I ever be that deceitful?_ He shook his white haired head. _No,_ he would never be able to surpass the genius of Gin Ichimaru.

" _Taicho,_ " Rangiku had spotted what could only be the palace that Mayuri had described. "Hitsugaya Taicho! Have you seen this?" She singsonged. Turning around the vice captain expected to see her captain behind her but he was still where they had come out of the world piercing gate, staring off over the mountains. He was acting so strange.

She was in front of him in the space of a heart beat. "Taicho?" Had he fallen asleep? When the cold air had hit them she though for sure it would revitalize him, he had been complaining of the heat. "Toshiro-chan, are you okay?" She shook him by the shoulders.

He blinked staring at her like he'd seen a ghost leaving the woman feeling unsettled. "Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho." The voice low, they stared at one another. Toshiro shook his head, he felt exhausted as he looked at Matsumoto. It was beyond him how she functioned. "You found something?"

The blond woman gave him another calculated look before she decided to brush off the mess, and responded, "Yes, _taicho._ It's beyond that rise."

Together they walked in the direction she indicated, and at the crest they stopped. High above the palace glowed in the fading light of the evening. Ethereal and haunting from the distance, it radiated cold and emptiness.

Toshiro turned around looking out over the breathtaking view. All around them the mountains dipped down into the valley and out toward the sea dark clouds, the lightning indicating an approaching storm.

A scream tore through the cold dead air.

Turning he saw Rangiku leap into the sky. What had moments before been a snow covered boulder revealed itself to be a snow giant with large ice snow gauntlets. Toshiro flash stepped to join Matsumoto as they stood thirty feet above the creature.

"What the hell is that thing?" She asked catching her breath. "I've never seen anything like it."

Toshiro observed the creature who stood looking at them. The eye holes were a deep menacing blue. It looked as if there was some type of awareness. Toshiro had never seen one but had read about such things from ancient times. "I believe it's a golum- however, the ones I read about were made of earth."

Before Rangiku could ask, Toshiro dropped from the sky landing with his right knee, and fist in the snow, left arm in the air behind him, left knee flexed in a flurry of snow. In one fluid movement he stood unsheathing Hyōrinmaru.

The snow golum was momentarily surprised but recovered quickly. It let out a beastly roar simultaneously growing large spikes of ice from the elbow, and knee joints, and the back and shoulders.

Toshiro was impressed that the creature had its own control over the ice, thus being able to manipulate the element into defensive gear. Any normal human would have seen such a sight and run away in terror. Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't human- he was shinigami. Approached the golum, the youngest captain of the Gotei 13 unleashed a mere quarter of his spiritual energy. Around them the temperature plummeted drastically, Toshiro waited to see what the creature would do.

The atmosphere tense, as the moments ticked by, the creature on guard staring at the child before it. Then it cracked like new formed ice on still water, the ice shards retreated, and the giant ice-being stood still.

Toshiro approached it, "What are you?"

If the creature understood spoken language it did not show it. Toshiro continued, "What is your purpose? Answer me!" Came the powerful command, Toshiro was done waiting.

This time the creature roared out a word, "GUARRRRD!"

Again the pair stared at one another.

"You guard this castle?" he finally asked.

The large snow head dipped once. Toshiro craned his neck around the ice beast, there was no human _riatsu_ coming from the structure, and only a faint trace from the thing that stood in front of him. "Did someone make-" He wasn't sure make was the correct term. "Create you?"

"Ma-crate" It repeated.

Toshiro realizing his error, spoke slowly. And repeated himself, "Did, some-one, make, you?"

The large snow face stared intently, then gave a single nod.

Continuing Toshiro asked, "Did, someone, make, the, castle?" He pointed at the structure.

A large head swung following the direction of the finger. There was a pause, and then another nod.

"Who?" Toshiro asked.

The snow creature stared at him.

"Who made you, and who made the castle?" He spoke slow but not as halting this time, patience was wearing thin.

The giant head swung from the castle to its giant gauntlets, and returned its dead stare to the boy in front of it.

"Who made all of this?" Toshiro repeated once more with more force.

After another pause it roared, "KUUWEEEEEN!"

It looked torn between the captain and its post. After a moment it returned to its previous location.

Rangiku landed softly behind her captain, "Did it say 'queen' _taicho?"_

Toshiro did not take his eyes from the beast, "Thank you. We are leaving."

Unexpectedly the eye sockets narrowed, and it bellowed "DON'T COME BAAACK!"

"We won't!" Rangiku huffed at the beast.

Toshiro took to the sky and Rangiku followed. Up in the sky they stopped to observe the lay of the land, her captain looked stoic. "It spoke." She said sulking that even a daft snow creature wouldn't want her company, shaking it off, and continued, "You called it a golum. I've never come across anything like that before. What did you find out?"

Shaking his head he answered her, "It sounds like what Kurotsuchi said, aside from leaving the part out about a large snow monster." He paused eyes observing the storm far out in the distance. "There are legends of people who could create golums. I read about it in ancient texts but thought nothing of it. Ancient Druid cultures…" He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "No, the Druids had healing powers. The golums came from another place, an idea that races with an affinity to the earth could manipulate it and form creatures that lived through magic." **

Rangiku nodded her head. "So the 'queen' created it?"

Toshiro did not get the chance to answer. Far away in the distance they saw the clouds drop; at the same time the spiritual energy sky rocketed. There was no need for words between the working pair, they both took off in the direction of the spiritual disturbance using _shunpo_ to their maximum limit.

…

When they arrived at the clearing Toshiro hissed under his breath, they were too late. _Damnit!_ There was nothing left, no trace of spiritual energy just the torn body of the outpost guard, blood, and pieces littering the corpse. Fortunately the poor guard wouldn't have known what hit him.

"He's been completely absorbed," Rangiku stared at the remains of the carnage in disbelief. "There's nothing left."

No traces of spiritual energy could be felt in the area. Hollows devoured _pulses_ , human spirits who for whatever reason did not cross over to Soul Society. While it was possible for Hollows to hunt humans, most only did so if they had a strong connection to the person, or if a human trespassed onto its domain. In the case of the demise of Kaien Shiba, a younger brother of the former tenth Division's captain, it was a hollow that had been experimented on by Aizen Sousuke.

These hollows were masking their spiritual energy, they were killing humans and consuming their souls, there was no way these were ordinary Hollows. Could they have been experimented on by Aizen? Had they become _Menos?_ No one had any knowledge of this world. Twenty four hours ago Toshiro would have felt he was the butt of a joke if someone had said he would be in a completely different world. Now, however this was the perfect place to set up illegal operations, for anyone who didn't want their actions monitored by the Gotei 13.

"We need to move," he said through gritted teeth.

" _Taicho!_ " Rangiku's voice broke through the eerie still silence of the clearing. "There was someone here." Circling out further, and further since they had arrived she had discovered evidence of another person.

Toshiro materialized at her side.

"See the impressions of the horse shoes, and here there were boot marks too." She looked out in the direction of the path. "If these hollows mean to attack the village, and the palace, they'll want to do so with no warning. We must catch up to the rider. If the hollow's have detect this rider, they will stop at nothing to destroy him before they can warn the kingdom."

"Can you pin point their location?" Toshiro asked.

In answer, his vice-captain pulled a small vile of black powder from her _hakama_. She drew a circle before her on the soft earth, and quartered it. Quickly she drew symbols in each quadrant. When the symbols were drawn she began to chant in a strong clear voice growing with volume. "Hearts of the south, eyes of the north, fingertips of the west, heels of the east, gather holding the winds, scatter sweeping the rains! Bakudo #58 Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows!"

The circle glowed a bright purple, Rangiku muttering numbers quickly, Toshiro readied himself for the information.

"I have it! They're 5 leagues north east of our location!" she cried triumphantly.

The speed of their departure obliterated the symbols that had been drawn on the ground. Before them the sky opened up in bright explosions of color.

There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as they dashed through the night air, the world around them blurring. When the air pressure tripled, they were still miles away from the palace gates, Toshiro knew they weren't going to make it. "Damnit all to hell!" He shouted pushing himself willing to go past his maximum.

He was at the outskirts of the village city when he heard the horse scream. He was already preparing the incantation. The open square flew by him, he was almost to the bridge, he could see them. One was slight in appearance and the second was larger, both were humanoid. The scared witless horse bolted from the Hollow's but they had something. The human was stretched between the two.

Toshiro roared his frustration as the body was split blood splaying in a wide arch over the stone bridge. Each Hollow absorbing a half of the soul they had torn.

A piercing scream of terror drew the Hollow's attention. Toshiro didn't waste the opportunity. Raising his palm into the air at the larger hollow, he closed his fist as he called forth yellow energy in the form of a thick rope that snaked out of the heavens, and wrapped itself around the upper part of the hollow's body. "Locking bondage stripes, _Bakudo_ #63!"

The slighter hollow was tearing at the bright light engulfing its partner. Out of the corner of his eye Toshiro saw the light rods forming as he heard "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Six-rod light restraint, _Bakudo #61!"_ Rangiku came to a stop near him, her face flushed red, chest heaving.

It was over.

The captain and his lieutenant caught each other's glance but the idea of victory was short lived.

The two hollows let out an ear shattering roar, the temperature dropped, the beams of light turned ice blue, and shattered. The other hollow struggled for a moment almost doubling up on itself before it burst free of the yellow rope of light- then there was nothing but the unlit bridge, a torn corpse, and two members of the 10th division staring at the emptiness. It was as if some force had swallowed up both entities.

** _a/n: Here I go again. This is my obsessive nature...I think I've spent more time researching these things in the past two weeks than I have writing. Why? Because I hate stories that are just thrown together...and if I do then maybe readers (*looking over my glasses at you silent readers*) out there do too. Credits for where these notions came from:_ The Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no taizai) _The giants can make earth golums, they even have the healing druids. Other influences on this idea,_ Avatar: The Last Airbender _I know they had those that manipulated the elements earth and water specifically are the ones I'm thinking of. So, I didn't come up with it on my own it was most definitely influenced by a lot of sources. This is fanfiction, I hardly ever do the reminder but no I do not own any of the ideas I marry up in my writing. How's it going so far, are you enjoying or have I lost you?_


	7. The Strangers

**Chapter 6: The Strangers**

"Damnit all!" The captain of the 10th division was beside himself. "Where the hell did they disappear to?"

He watched as his lieutenant landed on the spot near the fallen guard, and quickly drew up another circle. Moving as fast as possible, the circle glowing bright purple. After a few minutes it became apparent that there was no trace left. Nothing to give them a clue to the whereabouts of the Hollows.

They needed the technology of the 12th division for information, but they were stranded. If they opened the _senkaimon_ and returned to Soul Society there was no guarantee the Hollow's wouldn't take advantage to attack.

Two Hollows had managed to break out of captain and vice-captain level 60 biding spells. As if that wasn't enough, to add inslult to injury, both hollows had disappeared completely, leaving no trace _riatsu_ to be found.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho," Rangiku looked tired as she slumped to the ground.

…

The strange atmospheric pressure finally let up. Elsa stooped to help Anna to her feet. Next to her Kristoff groaned. Grand Pabbie sat down hard trying to catch his breath.

"Is everyone okay?" Elsa asked.

It was hard watching those she loved affected by what had just happened. A man, a soldier, a citizen of her kingdom had been ripped in half, and she had been powerless to stop it. What kind of a queen was she if she couldn't protect those she cared about.

The doors at the far end burst open as the captain of her guards staggered inside, also affected by the strange pressure. "Queen Elsa, are you alright?" Captain Sandvik took in the scene, the princess leaning heavily on her sister, Lord Kristoff on the ground looking stricken, and the wise troll who also looked worse for wear.

Elsa took a deep breath willing to be a source of strength in a trying time. "Yes, we are alright." Her eyes darted back to the balcony, out beyond. "Please, we need to send a group to-" her voice broke, she started over. "To go cover the body."

"What body?"

Captain Sandvik had been posted outside of the room but had not seen any of the events that had happened.

Elsa hardened her resolve, she had to explain the situation. "The pressure, did you feel that, just now?" She waited until he nodded. "There was a soldier riding to the palace when that pressure began. He was thrown from his horse." The queen struggled to explain the events she now was unsure of. "He- something... he was up in the air, and then- and then, he was torn. In half. He was murdered by something. We must get out there, now, to identify who it was, and cover the body so that if he has family they will not be damaged by what they see."

The captain could hardly believe what she was telling him, he looked indecisive until Elsa, strode out of the room, leaving him with no choice but to follow her.

"Elsa! Elsa, wait!" Anna ran after.

Elsa acquiesced, and both young women strode to the secondary stairway to exit the palace. "Sir Slavik please-" There was no need to finish her request at that moment Castellan Andersen appeared.

"Your grace," he bowed.

"Castellan please see to the guests. Make sure everyone is comfortable, above all else do not let them leave." The man bowed and left to do his queen's bidding.

Turning to captain Slavik, Elsa continued. "Sir, please bring five of your most trusted men to the square across the bridge immediately. Bring a wagon, and sheets. I expect to see you within fifteen minutes."

"Your grace," he said bowing. "Where are you going?"

"I need to be sure we won't be attacked again." Elsa turned with Anna in tow and strode out into the night. Leaving the captain to carry out her bidding.

"Elsa," Anna sounded weak her voice pleading. "Elsa please…"

The queen stopped when her sister sank to her knees. The pristine white gown was now torn and dirty. Anna was shaking, eyes wide.

"Anna," Concern etched the features of the queen's face. "Are you okay?"

The red haired princess could only shake her head. "Something bad, very bad."

Moments ticked by, then as gently as she could Elsa picked up her sister, who did not protest. Together they made their way to the remains of the poor guard who had given his life. Elsa could only wonder if it had been in vain to warn them. Her skin prickled, her mind raced going through all options of how to protect Anna should the need arise. This had been a bad idea to bring her out here.

When her sister froze, Elsa thinking she should protect her from what lay ahead whispered, "You don't have to look."

Anna shook her head, her eyes fixed fifteen feet above staring at- nothing.

A shiver of fear ran through Elsa. "What is it?" She shifted her position to ensure she would be able to throw an attack in the exact direction her sister was facing, and a shield to protect her if push came to shove.

"There's someone up there," she whispered.

Several ideas ran through Elsa's mind, but in the end reason won out. Anna never pretended about things that were not true. "How many, do they mean to attack?"

"I don't think they're here to attack, but I-"

"What?" Elsa figured they mustn't be in imminent danger if Anna had time to make a face like that.

"I think they're samurai!" She said this bright, loud, as if they hadn't just gone through a heinous attack. Elsa imagined this must have been the expression her sister made when she met Kristoff's family, at least the way Olaf told the story, _they're trolls!_

Now the queen was starting to feel a tad bit of concern, "Samurai? In the air? Anna, are you okay?" It almost sounded like an angry tea kettle hissing from all the fast low whispering.

Elsa watched in near disbelief as Anna started fidgeting, taking a few steps back. Her sisters head dipped lower until it was staring a little under eye level but it would dart up. Two targets, different heights is all she could process. She startled when Anna started speaking in a loud clear voice with conviction.

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Ann-desu."_ Her sister finished with a small bow.

The one word Elsa caught was Anna. "When did you learn to speak Japanese?" she whisper shouted.

Anna shot her back a look of hurt, "You're kidding me right? I spent my life in the library when you-"

Anna didn't miss, Elsa's pained look, instead she finished, deflated, with less fire. "When _they_ made you shut me out."

They both shared a look, and then something drew Anna's attention. The whole situation was unsettling for Elsa who watched as her sister became more agitated shaking her head no, then waving her hands frantically until she burst out with "I don't know, any more." And did she mutter _shit_ under her breath.

"Have you asked if they speak English?" Elsa suggested, it was spoken in all the neighboring countries.

"Japan isn't well known for being an English speaking country." Anna replied.

 _Yes, well what other option do we have._ "You said they were samurai, perhaps they've also studied language, I don't know."

Anna huffed, preparing herself, " _Eigo wa wakarimasu ka?"_ Came out in what Elsa could only describe as a pitiful hopeful question to which she suddenly responded happily with a " _Hai!"_

The strange conversation would have to wait as Elsa heard the wagon approaching, she cut off her sister. "Anna, the guards are coming. Please don't communicate with the strangers until we have taken care of our fallen soldier."

The queen strode away from her sister leaving her on the bridge with people she could not see. The thought of which should really have her terrified, but duty called.

The men had just laid white sheets over the two locations. Elsa's heart constricted painfully in her chest. "Captain Slavik, please-" she wasn't sure how to word it without sounding insensitive and gruesome. "Please, sir, could we join him…"

The captain also uneasy with the idea of how to word bringing the parts of a fallen comrade together nodded his head solemnly, and saw to the matter himself.

"Is there anything you can do for him, Elsa?" Anna gently touched her arm.

Shaking her head slowly, tears dripping from her eyes. Who could have done this, what did this?

"We need to get him to Dr. Johansen, so his family can be contacted." Anna said gently handing her handkerchief to her sister.

"Thank you" she whispered. Bright light flashing as the man was encased in an ice casket.

There was a collective sigh of relief from Captain Slavik's men. No one had been looking forward to lifting separate pieces of their fallen comrade the men broke into two groups and each worked together to life the casket into the wagon. When they left, Elsa obliterated the gore by freezing it into fine crystals and then blasting them far out into the bay.

When it was finished she turned to Anna, "Tell the samurai to follow us to the palace. We need to discuss this threat, they must know something about it or they wouldn't be here."

"Um Elsa," Anna grabbed her hand turning the queen in the direction opposite the square forgetting that her sister couldn't see.

Two strangers were walking toward them. One was a tall voluptuous woman in a fitted black floor length gown in the same style of the kingdom, the bodice had intricate lily looking flowers stitched in pink and the sweetheart neckline further accentuated the figure that both the queen and the princess simply did not posses. The give away that she was foreign came in the form of the sword, _katana_ Anna provided, hanging at her side, and the short blunt cut of her hair.

The second figure was shorter of stature, but no less dashing it was also clear that this was the person in charge. There was badge on his double breasted jacket that mirrored the design on the woman's dress. His neck tie was a deep blue turquoise that was matched the color of his eyes. Eyes, Elsa realized, that held a cold intensity, she wasn't one to be bothered by any manifestation of cold. The young man had hair the color of frost on clear winter mornings.

"I thought you said they were samurai?" She spoke quietly to Anna.

The young woman stared at them, and her sister. "They are...were- you can see them!" She gasped.

"Of course I can see them!" She hissed, now was not the time to be questioning the unknown.

Both women straightened as the young boy, Elsa didn't feel comfortable calling him a boy, there was something in his eyes that spoke of a great age, approached them and stopped a few feet from her. With a low bow he spoke in a low yet soulful voice. "Your majesty, we have much to discuss. Let us do it not out here in the open. It would be bad for all involved if the Hollow's were to reappear."

The young queen was blown away by the commanding timbre of his voice but that didn't stop her from saying, "Be that as it may, you forget yourself, may we have the courtesy of knowing who we are treating with?"

"But of course."

The queen didn't miss the look of annoyance on the young stranger's face.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division in the Gotei 13, of Soul Society." Indicating for his lieutenant to step forward he continued, "This is Rangiku Matsumoto, my vice captain."

 _a/n: omigosh I am so sorry I have not posted this yet. I'm pretty sure I reached a poor conclusion. Be that as it may, I'm really trying not to give up on this._


End file.
